Not Again
by alwayslovetwilight
Summary: Bella and Edward are living their happily ever after but old friends come back but for revenge. Follow this hilarious and romantic story about our favorite couple and their friends trying to separate them. First fanfic ever so be nice.
1. Chapter1

**Okay this is my fist fic ever. So be nice**

**3 years after breaking dawn, some old friends come to visit. **

**Bella POV**

It's been seven amazing years with my family, well except when the voulturi came and almost took my Renesmee away. But now it's all good and the past is behind us. For our summer we decided to visit Forks, because I missed Charlie and so did Renesmee. He was so happy to see his granddaughter. He still hasn't gotten over the whole grandpa thing. So here I was living my dream with a beautiful, sexy husband, lovely daughter and our perfect family. Jacob and his pack decided to stay with (Jacob and Nessie imprint thing). Nessie was just 3 but looked like seven year old.

**Jessica's POV **

After stupid 3 years of college and working in California. I'm back in Forks for summer vacations. Forks _ugh, _I used to like being in forks until that little ugly duckling Bella Swan showed up. God I hate her, first she stole my popularity, my former crush mike, and all the attention from boys. But that bitch got my true love Edward Cullen. Hmm, Edward Cullen, god I just love that man. Yes a man, he was always a man not a teenage boy like mike. He was a man and what a man he was. Every girl tried to get his attention and ask him out, but no miss ugly swan comes in and he's all "I love you Bella". He would have looked at her with loved filled eyes but that's all rubbish. Everyone knew Edward loved me and only went out with swan because he was trying to make me jealous. But now he was married to that little man stealing whore. But he probably divorced her and if not yet maybe he will after seeing me. Then I would be with Edward and eventually we'll get married while loser Bella can probably go with Mike. Maybe there still in forks. Looks like Eddie is going to get a visit, I should probably call mike.

"Hello" Mike answered.

"Hi Mike, its Jessica. You know if the Cullen's still in town?"

"Yah, they are. I went to visit Chief Swan and he told me Bella and Cullen is still in town or for the summer anyway", of course he went to look for Bella.

"Listen mike and listen me good. I want to separate my Edward from Bella. If we work together we might be able to do it. You can have Bella and I can have Edward," I told him and there was no way he would refuse to me.

"If it's getting Cullen and Bella separate than I'm in," well, well, well. Watch out Bella, cause here comes Jessica read to claim what's rightfully mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice's POV

I was cleaning my room when I had a vision.

Jessica and mike were coming to visit us in two minutes.

Ed POV

_Edward they're coming in 2 minutes._

Alice told me about our guests, not again. Mike newton and Jessica Stanley, the most vile and stubborn people on this planet. Both of them couldn't grasp that Bella is my wife and we are married. They probably came here to separate us for the 1034 time.

I walked up to my love and announced the coming of our guests.

"But Edward aren't they going to notice Renesmee. And my sudden appearance," she was worried about what they would think. But I really didn't care; I was actually looking forward to this. I hoped Bella probably slapped mike so he won't come near her again. I captured her lips with mine and wound my arm around her face to bring her closer. Bella twined her finger in my hair and pulled. I growled and she moaned._ Patience Edward, we have all night and don't forget that we have guest visiting. _With disappointment I released her lips but held on to her waist. Seeing my reaction she leaned up to kiss me and that's when someone rang the doorbell. Here we go again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ed POV**

"_All right I can't wait to see Bella. She is soooo drooling over me once she sees me," _mike newton thoughts were so loud I couldn't even hear myself think. That boy is so stupid I tell you. Bella has rejected him about a thousand times now and he still won't get over her. Why oh why was every human so attracted to my precious angel.

"_Edward is totally going to love me; I mean I'm hot, smart, pretty (rather beautiful). So much better than that ugly swan chick. She is boring, plain and stupid. Why would Edward even want to marry her…..I know she probably blackmailed him or threated him or something_," I growledthat bitch (pardon my language), how dare she insult my love and call her boring. My beautiful goddess of a wife is the purest, kindness and most amazing creature I have ever met. That stupid girl doesn't even stand in comparison to my Bella. Bella probably heard me and felt me tense because she lifted her shield up _"Edward, are you okay?"_ I nodded toward her._" Please be on your best behavior and don't forget that they were our friends"_ oh, only I you could hear their vicious thoughts my dear.

**Jessica POV**

I and mike stopped at the driveway of the Cullen house. It's so unfair; I mean they have the looks, money and smarts. Bella is seriously the luckiest girl on earth, she god the money, sex god of a husband and a gorgeous looking family. I bet they all hate her. She probably spends her husband's money on clothes, bosses Eddie around and just plain bitchy behaviour. Don't worry _my_ love, your Jessica is here to help you and save you from this nightmare of marriage. I surprised why he hasn't divorced that slut. I mean it was obvious that he was pregnant at the time of their wedding, seriously what idiots would marry at 18. When I did ask her she said _love_ was their reason. As if (rolling eyes), but she didn't have a bump during the wedding did she, I mean her stomach was flat like it always had been. _Uhh,_ another reason I hate and despise her, how come she's all skinny, I have to work out 5 times a day and skip at least 7 meals each week. You can tell I have an eating disorder, but have you go to lose some to gain some. In my case lose some to lose more.

"Hey Jessica, are you sure about this. I mean their whole family is there…" stupid Mike had I not made myself clear.

"Come on Mikey, let's get our love back to its right full place, I'm sure Bella has been waiting for you for years," as if, she probably thanks god that mike left for collage shortly after graduation. But this seemed to work and Mike got really pumped up.

"Your right, I mean I'm so much better than Cullen," yah, yah. Just go. I hopped to the stairs and rang the doorbell. After 5 seconds someone finally opened the door._ Gasp! No way!_

**Sorry for cliff hanger. But promise to update soon. Please reviews so I can decide if I want continue with this story. Thanks**


End file.
